The LEFE of the expressed CuA fragment of cytochrome oxidase duplicates that of CuA in the holo protein. Preliminary ESEEM shows a multiline spectrum attributed to 14N. LEFE measurements of CuA/cytochrome ba3. ESE detected EPR spectra recorded plots of data sent to investigate.